ROTG: The Possession of Jack Frost
by shaneEgirlo
Summary: About a month after the battle, Jack has been living at the pole in peace, but can't help but feel uneasy about Pitch and the fact that he may return. When he does a 'Freaky Friday' happens and another winter spirit shows up. Can she help the guardians defeat Pitch? What is her connection to Jack? And will Jack be able to get his body back? rated T. contains blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**(Jack Pov)**

It's been about a month since Pitch was defeated. Everything seemed calm, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that he may return. North offered me to stay with him after the battle was over. After giving it some thought, I said yes, but I told him I would be only staying full time during spring and fall otherwise I would be in and out because I didn't like being tied down to anyone and I still needed to bring winter to the world and he respected that. Most of the time, that I would stay at the Pole, I would practice throwing snowballs outside on the glaciers because I didn't want to be rusty trying to throw it at someone when winter came around.

I decided to go outside, play in the snow, throw a few snowballs and get ready for winter. I didn't want to disturb North because he was so busy so left a note on my door explaining that I'm outside if anyone wants to know. My notes give people the feeling that I would back in about thirty or so, but I would be gone for hours, sometimes until nightfall.

Each time I stepped out of the workshop I felt everything was going to be fine, because the cold made me feel safe. I flew around until I found a good spot. I threw snowballs at targets, made some snow angles and had some fun for about two hours. I decided to fly around in the clouds before heading back. As I was flying I felt like nothing could go wrong, like everything was perfect, like Pitch couldn't come back. While I was up in the clouds I felt the urge to throw one more snowball.

As I land on the ground I made one more snowball and just as I'm about to throw it, I feel something on my feet going up to my legs. I look down to see dream sand, but wasn't Sandy's golden color. It was black. I knew that it was nightmare sand. The more I struggled, the more it pulled me in. All of a sudden felt something hit me in the back of my head, knocking me to the ground. The nightmare sand was covering me quickly. As I slowly closed my, I could feel my hair being covered to the very tip. The next thing I knew I could hear an eerie whisper in my ear that sent chills up my spine.

_Did you miss me Frost?_

I knew that I was in for more than a nightmare.

A slap to my face woke me. I found myself in Pitch's lair chained to the wall. My staff was all the way across the room, up against the wall; there's no doubt it was across the room, just to taunt me. My eyes met with nightmare king. He was hazy though. My guess was because he might have been weak from the battle, but I could still his dead eyes and creepy smile.

"Jack Frost. It has been too long." He said with his cold smile.

"Not long enough." I said turning my head, breaking eye contact.

"Oh, still have that temper, Jack? You haven't changed one bit, have you?" He grabbed my face, turned my head, forcing me to make eye contact with him.

"I have a deal I want to make with you." I knew what he was going to offer me and didn't want any part of him.

"Forget it! I'm not joining you!" I yelled to his face, but he didn't flinch.

"Aren't you smart to know my offer? But not smart enough to let the Guardians walk all over you." He walked away from me and sat on his throne.

"They don't walk over me. I bet you wouldn't even give me the time of day if I joined you. They care about me unlike you." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You mean the Guardians who didn't recruit you until you were useful to them, the Guardians who ignored you for 300 years, the ones who treat you like their little puppet?" He kept going and all he said was true, but I knew that he was pulling me into a nightmare.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work!" I tried to pull my hands in hopes to strangle him, but getting no luck.

"Very well, I see that your mind is set." He snapped his fingers and crowds of Nightmares came from loads of nightmare sand filling the room till they formed a circle. Since I was chained to the wall, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Make him bleed." The next thing I knew, every figure that was made of nightmare sand came towards me. Pitch was about to enjoy the show he always wanted to see.

**(Pitch Pov)**

I just sat back and watch my minions clawing, biting, and stomping at the young winter spirit. I enjoy watch him bleed and suffer as much as his screams of pure pain. What he doesn't know is that each hit, scratch and bite he takes is more and more of my nightmare sand seeping into his system. There was also some nightmare sand from the last battle. Giving him nightmares is a bonus for me what he doesn't know that he is in for a bigger surprise that him and the other Guardians will surely never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

(North POV)

Jack has been gone for a day now. I know he has the tendency to leave for a few hours, but he would have come back by now since it is still spring. I am beginning to worry for some reason, like something wasn't right in the world.

(Pitch POV)

I have kept Jack for a day now and he is looking sick from all the infected cuts and due to having lost some blood; making him the palest I've ever seen him. His nightmares plagued him; causing him to have bags under his eyes. His body was bruised, scratched and had bite marks all over, along with torn clothing. When he would try to look up he had a black eye that could have put his eye out. I could hear him whimper each time he went to sleep which was music to my ears. He probably thinks that the pain is all over, but he is wrong. I still haven't taken my swing at him and it will be the most painful he will have so far.

"Take off the boy's jacket and turn his back to me." Two of my strongest Nightmares unlocked his chains, took off his jacket, had his back facing towards my face and brought him to me. I summand some Nightmare sand and formed it into a whip. With each swing I took at Jack's back he would scream in agony. After 5 minutes, I was done and could see small tears on the floor in front of Jack.

"Don't worry Jack. There is only one more thing to do to you before I let you go. And you don't have to worry some much about this one, because it's going to be quick and painful." I let out a small chuckle. I form a dagger out Nightmare sand and started to aim at Jack's right side. I through the dagger and it was a perfect hit. Jack began scream in pain once again, started to pant very heavily and started to struggle a bit, but the Nightmares still held on to him.

"Oh, I think I over done it this time." I walked over to Jack with a smile on my face. The gash wasn't big enough for him to bleed to death if it was the only injury he had, but since it wasn't he might, but I still need him. I gathered a hand filled with Nightmare sand and I crouched down to his ear.

"Let me see if I could help…YOU!" I placed my sand on his newest cut and began to scream the loudest scream he made; letting more and more sand into his system. After two minutes he passed out; telling me he was filled with my sand. I took my hand off of him.

"Put his jacket back on and bring me his staff. We're going to see an old friend of ours." I knew that North was never let the boy out of sight. But won't he realize that that's what I want.

(North POV)

The feeling was getting worse and worse. I was at the fireplace taking a small break when out of the corner of my eye I noticed that something was wrong with the globe. There was black sand surrounding it. I ran towards it to make sure I wasn't imagining it. I looked at the top to see a hazy black figure. How could Pitch be back?

"Hello, North. This place hasn't change a bit has it?" He said with a taunting tone. I drew my swords if had the thought of coming down.

"Now, now, North. I merely came here to drop off a package that you might want." He said.

"I don't want anything from you!" it was so quiet that I could hear a small echo.

"Oh, but I think you might want this one." He brought froth a covered cage and when he took off the cover and reached inside, he had an unconscious Jack, injured and bloody, and was being held by the hood of his jacket.

"JACK! What did you do to him?!" I yelled

"I wouldn't focus on how it happened and get him fix up. He lost a lot of blood." Pretending to be sympathetic, he tossed Jack off the Globe.

"JACK!" He kept falling and falling until Phil caught him with his staff landing right next to him. I turned back to the globe.

"PITCH!" But he was already gone. I can't worry about finding him now. Jack needed medical attention right away.

"Phil, take Jack to the infirmary right away. I'll be there as soon as I call the other Guardians." Phil nodded and rushed to the infirmary, being careful not to shake Jack. After setting off the lights, calling the Guardians, I went to the infirmary, picking up Jack's staff along the way, and caught Phil placing Jack on a bed.

"Phil, when the others arrive, tell them to come here. I will tend to Jack's injuries." He left after that. I got all the medical supplies we had. I needed to start with larger bloody cut on Jack's side. I gently took off his jacket and saw the gash, more scratches, large bite marks and many bruises; almost as if he was kicked and stomped on. Each scratch was red; telling me that they are infected and I had to go to work right away. After some disinfectant, sewing and some bandaging, all wounds were treated and he was put in new clean clothing. Two minutes after finishing, I heard the door burst open by Sandy, Bunnymund and Tooth.

"North, what did you call us here for?" Bunnymund asked. I could hear them gasp as soon as he was finished talking.

They came over to the bed and saw the intense damage that Jack was in. They all looked scared on how much damage he could take.

"What happened to him?" Tooth asked with concern in her voice.

"Pitch happened. He must have ambushed Jack while he was outside." I guessed. They all look shocked then I noticed Bunnymund set his eyes to Jack's neck. He looked like he was concentrating on something.

"Uh, North? Is it normal for Jack to bleed black sand?" He pointed out.

"What?" I saw that had missed a scratch on his neck that bleeding black sand and a second later Jack started to whimper, turned to his good side, curled up into a ball under the sheets, and started to thrash out at nothing. I knew that he was having a nightmare.

"Sandy quickly, use your dream sand." He came over to the side of the bed and used his sand to calm Jack out of his nightmare, but he was still thrashing out a little.

"Well he is calmer, but I have a feeling that he is going to continue to have nightmares." Tooth said with a gloomy tone. I had Bunnymund and Tooth come with me to my office while Sandy stayed behind so he could continue giving Dream sand to Jack.

I told them what had happened before I called them over. We were trying to get why Pitch would put his sand in Jack when he looked that weak.

"Pitch has something up his sleeve if he used so much power on Jack knowing it would only make him weaker."Bunnymund stated.

"I know. Why would he just give Jack nightmares, he could had made him a minion in an instant." Right as I said that Tooth got this look on her face; a look of fear, concern, and knowing she might have been on the right track.

"I don't think that Pitch is in the mood for a new minion. I think he's in the mood for a new-"a crash cuts her off and we saw Sandy running in panic. He created a picture of Jack, but right as he did, a shadow came from the floor and began to form a person. The others and I thought it was Pitch, so we took our weapons out, all except Sandy. As the shadow fully formed we all saw grey skin, black hair, dead eyes, but it wasn't Pitch. What we saw stunned us.

It was Jack.

"Jack?" Bunnymund asked to see if he responds. Jack chuckled lightly.

"It's going to be a while to get use to being called that." It was Jack's voice, but it was like someone else was using it. He raised his staff; ready to attack.

"My name isn't Jack Frost. My name is Pitch Black!" He slammed his staff to the ground causing it to turn icy, making Bunnymund and I slip while Tooth and Sandy hovered above us, with terrified looks on their faces. Jack or 'Pitch' walked towards us.

"Like I was saying before. I don't think that Pitch is in the mood for a new minion. I think he's in the mood for a new body." Tooth finally finished. And unfortunately she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

(North Pov)

Pitch now controlling Jack's body could mean danger for all of us. What scared me was how much Jack looked like the nightmare king. The guardians and I need to get our newest member back and we can't let Pitch leave with Jack's body. With Pitch controlling Jack's young body and powers, plus his own; this could spell trouble for everyone. This battle was going to be difficult for all of us (maybe not Bunny), because we all knew that it was our injured Jack just trapped in a nightmare.

"Jack please it's us, you need to wake up." Tooth pleaded with him.

"I told before; I'm Pitch Black." Pitch raised Jack's staff and before any of us could act, he froze one of Tooth's wings; she fell to the ground from the extra weight of her wing and was struggling to get up. Sandy was the next one up. He formed whips out of dream sand and began slash out at Pitch, but with Jack's speed on his side he dodged them easily.

Bunny and I ran up to Pitch and just as I was about knock him out; I couldn't do it. I knew Jack was still there. Bunny, however hit him right away knocking him across the room, but managed to get to his feet.

"I wouldn't be hitting me if you care about your friend." Pitch said as he stood up. "It's still Jack's injured body. Any damage done to me will really be put on Jack and he can feel pain even from the slightest touch." He raised the staff once more and slammed it to the ground only freezing our feet to ground. We couldn't get away allowing Pitch to get near us while Jack's staff was starting to spark.

"Any last words?" He raised his staff towards us, about to make a final attack. All of a sudden we here a loud 'CLANG' and Pitch dropped to the floor, revealing Sandy floating behind him with a large frying pan made out of dream sand. All of the ice that was summoned in the battle was now gone allowing everyone to move.

"Seriously mate, doesn't that seem a bit…cartoony?" Bunny asked him. He just shrugged with a question mark forming above his head.

"Look." Tooth pointed to Jack on the floor. His hair and skin was slowly turning white which had to mean that Pitch was gone, at least for now. We all sighed in relief.

"We need to get him back to the infirmary." Tooth picked him up and wasn't even struggling, almost as if she was lifting a feather. We all knew that Pitch has offered Jack to join him before; now we know that Jack is going to be on his side whether he wants to or not. Once we got Jack to the infirmary Sandy continued to pull any Nightmare sand out of him.

(Jack Pov)

Walking to the lake in Burgess, I could feel cold, but this cold isn't snowballs and fun times; it felt like every single drop of fun and happiness slowly disappeared with each step I took. As the lake came into view everything around it slowly went black and it was like I was in this dark void and there was nothing there, but me and that lake. I felt like I was in a trance; like I needed to look at my reflection in the frozen lake. I got down on my knees, put my hands on the edge of the lake and looked down. What I saw scared me, but I didn't move because I still felt drawn to the lake. I didn't see my reflection; I saw Pitch.

When I looked down at my hands, they would be my hands, but when I put them over the ice, the reflection would show Pitch doing it. I heard someone call my name and snapped out of the trance. I stood up and turned around to see my little sister, Pippa. I was just about to say something when her appearances change. She had snow white hair, pale skin and blue eyes and all of a sudden she disappeared. I was about to run after her, but I could feel pain in the back of my head, like someone hit me very hard. I hit the floor, but then after a few minutes it got warm and comforting.

I opened my eyes slightly and can see four blurred around me.

"Sandy, do ya think it's goin' well?"

"Guys I think he's waking up."

After a couple more blinks, I could see the guardians around me with smiles on their faces and I could hear sighs of relief filled the room. I tried to sit up, but Tooth slowly pushed me back down.

"Jack no, you need to stay down."

"Guys, what happened?" I asked lying down. They all got these weird looks on their faces and began to tell me everything. From when Pitch brought me back to the work shop to the fight. I felt guilty and powerless that Pitch had taken over me, tried to hurt my new family and I didn't have any control over it.

"Guys I am so sor-"

"No frostbite. You have nothin' to be sorry for. It wasn't you, it was Pitch."

"I know, but I can't feel but helpless if Pitch can take over me when he wants."

"Don't worry Jack." North told me. "Sandy is going to take all of the nightmare sand out you, so that Pitch won't be able to take over you."

"M'kay." I mumbled. Sandy came up to me and started to pull any sand from me.

(One week later)

I hate not being able to do anything. I have been stuck in the infirmary for a week, and have been on I.C.U. due to certain reasons. Yetis have been guarding the doors to make sure I don't leave or incase if Pitch comes back. North says that today I can get out of bed today since Sandy says that he got rid of all of the nightmare sand and haven't seen a sign of Pitch. My injuries have been healed, since immortals heal faster and the fact that I refuse to stay down for a long time, mostly the second one, so I could move around easily.

"Hey North."

"Jack, how have you been? What are you planning to do today?" He greeted me.

"Much better. I haven't seen Tooth in a while and I'm sure that she would be happy to see me." I told him.

"Alright, but tell if anything out of the ordinary happens." He was still on me on about what happen with Pitch. I was a bit annoyed, but I also couldn't blame him.

"I will." I reassured him and flew out the window.

(Tooth's Pov)

I was so busy with my work I couldn't make any time to visit Jack. I felt guilty, but I'm sure that Jack understands. While I was working I could feel a slight coldness in the air that I knew that wasn't Jack's, but felt very similar; very playful.

"Excuse me. Are you the Tooth fairy?" I turned around to see a little girl, about eight years old, with white hair that ended between her shoulder and her elbows, blue eyes, pale skin, bare foot.

She wore a light grey drooping knit beret that allowed half of the top of her hair to be visible, dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue hoodie. She had a white cat that had light blue oval stitched eyes and nose, the inside of its ears were also light blue, at the bottom of its right paw and left leg were green patches and the other bottoms of the paw and leg were red, had a red ribbon around its neck along with a fancy bow and a round gold bell that made it look like a collar; it looked like old fashion stuffed toy, but it's arms were wrapped around her neck and it was moving towards her head like a monkey. She had a staff that was similar to Jack's (in structure and size), with light blue ribbon wrapped around it that made it look like a candy cane. Her clothing, cat and staff were covered in a light frost as well. This girl's appearance gave her away as a winter spirit, but she look more familiar to me than that.

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" I asked her.

"The moon told me that I could find out about my past here. He doesn't talk to me, so when he did I knew I had to take what he said." She explained.

"Yes of course. Let me get your memories." It didn't take me to long to find this girl's memories since there are many helping me.

"Okay here they are, just press the diamond and they'll start." I gave her the box; she sat down on the floor pressed the diamond, and stared into space.

(Jack's Pov)

As soon as I got to Tooth's palace I was greeted by Baby Tooth.

"Hey Baby tooth, can you take me to Tooth? I haven't seen her in a while." She nodded and led the way. As we got closer to where Tooth was, out of nowhere my staff started to glow light blue. I stopped and stared in awe at my staff; even though I wasn't paying much attention, Baby tooth was too. My staff glows fully when I want it to like when I need to attack, but this glow was different. I wondered if this had anything to do with Pitch. I decided to get out of there quickly, because if Pitch was going to take over he would do anything to those teeth again. Baby tooth decided to join me on my back to the pole. The further away I got the more my staff's glow started to fade, but I still needed to tell North.

(Tooth's POV)

The little girl snapped out of the trance after a few minutes; which means she didn't live that long which was rather sad, but wasn't really surprising due to how young she looked.

"I remember…I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! I even remember why the moon chose me." She seemed so happy to have her memories back, she twirled her staff like a piton and her laugh felt contagious, 'where have I heard that laugh?', but I didn't ask her one thing.

"I'm sorry I was so busy trying to help you that I didn't catch your name." She stopped and looked a little embarrassed as well.

"Right sorry, I'm-"She got cut off from her staff that started to glow light blue, that made the ribbon almost looked like it disappeared. We stared at her staff in awe then the staff faded back.

"What just happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It never did that before." She explained.

"Hmm…how about we go see North, I'm sure he might know something."I suggested.

"Okay." We both flew off, with her cat trying to hold on to its dear life to her, and I still haven't gotten her name.

"I still didn't catch your name."

"Right. I'm Pippa Frost and this is my cat, Snow."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**AN: If any of you want a better picture of what Snow looks like, check out Shiki's walking stuffed cat, Mr. Mew, from the game The World Ends With You (which I also do not own the characters or the game) and picture a wintery Christmas version. **


	4. Chapter 4

(Tooth's Pov)

As Pippa, Snow, and I went through the open window into the work shop and we can hear Jack talking franticly with North, who didn't notice our entry.

"Seriously North, it just started glowing. I was just holding it, I wasn't doing anything that would make glow like that; it never glowed like that." While Jack was talking to North, I noticed behind me that Pippa's staff started to glow and when we came around the corner it began to glow brighter and brighter. We saw that North, Baby tooth and Jack had stopped talking and were staring at Jack's staff that was glowing bright blue like Pippa's. Jack turned around and looked like he saw a ghost; Pippa had the same look. The two slowly walked towards each other like if they didn't the other would disappear.

"P-pippa?" He looked like was getting tears in his eyes when she nodded yes.

"J-jack?" Her voice was cracking up and he nodded. She threw herself at Jack and he was holding on to her as if he was never going to let go.

"Jack, how could you be here? You're dead! At least you're supposed to be dead." She said crying into his shoulder.

"I could say the same thing about you." Jack said laughing and smiling, trying to hold back the tears. He pulled her away a bit, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, to get a good look at her. "You haven't changed much, except for your wardrobe, hair, eyes and skin." He commented laughing.

"You too."She laughed back.

"You two know each other?" North broke the moment. Jack turned to him.

"She's my little sister." My eyes widen. It's no wonder why she looked familiar. In all the excitement we completely forgot about their staffs that were on the floor. Jack set Pippa down on the floor and they went to pick up their staffs. They accidentally touched when the two siblings stood up straight and let out a brief, but bright blast of blue light. After the blast the staffs' glow stopped, even though they were next to each other, we all got most of our vision back and North suggested that 'maybe they shouldn't do that.'

"Jack, how could you be alive? I watched you drown in the lake." Pippa asked blinking her eyes trying to get the rest of her sight back.

"The moon brought me back, because I saved you; but what about you? You look like the exact same age as I left you." Jack asked finally getting his full sight back.

"It happened not long after you died. After the funeral no one seemed to smile anymore, I kept telling people that you were still alive, but they just called me crazy or said I was in denial, but I would still visit the lake every day." She told him. He seemed surprised; maybe Jamie wasn't his first believer. "About a month after you 'died', aunt Trisha and her family, came over to pay their respects; cousin Mary really wanted to learn how to ice skate and the ice seemed to be thicker be thicker that day. I volunteered to teach her and get back on the ice; you would have wanted that. Aunt Trisha was by the lake every second and just when we done and about to get off…"

(Pippa's pov)

_'CRACK'_

_ I need to think fast, if I don't we won't make it._

_"Don't worry girls I'm coming!" I saw Aunt Trish coming._

_"No! The ice won't hold us all, just go get help." She knew I was right. As she turned to get help, I took off my skates like Jack did, so I wouldn't slip and tried to make my blond four year old cousin stayed calm._

_"Pippa, I'm scared." More cracks appeared._

_"I know, I know, but you're going to be fine you're not going fall in, were going to have a little fun." I tried to handle this situation just like Jack did._

_"No were not!" Mary looked like she was on the verge of tears._

_"You need to believe in me when I say that 'you'll be fine', okay?" She just nodded. I don't have a tree branch like Jack so I need to use the ice as my safety tool and the idea hit me._

_"I'll teach you a new move. It's called the Whip turn. __**(AN: I don't know if the whip turn was made back then, just go with it)**__ I'll take your hand and I'll whip you across the ice to give you a good feeling on how it goes. First I'll come to you then you come to me." I slowly made my way towards Mary and then it was her turn, she slowly came to me and reach out to my hand, as soon as she touched my hand , I whipped her across the ice and made it all the way across. I was happy that she made it, but I heard another crack and fell through._

_"Pippa!" I heard her scream. I think I was under the ice cold water for twenty seconds until everything started to go dark._

_ I woke up in my room freezing cold and wet with mom by my side._

_"Sweetie you're awake, thank goodness." She hugged me which gave me a little warmth_

_"I'm s-s-so c-c-c-cold." I couldn't my teeth to stop chattering._

_"I know the doctor will be here any minute, I'll go get your cat." She got my cat that Jack had given me for Christmas and put under my arms. I still had no name for it after a year._

_"I remember Jack staying up with my sewing kit, stuffing, and all his old clothes to make this. That Christmas he gave it to you, your eyes just lit up. He told you it would protect you from nightmares whenever you sleep with it." She explained to me and things began to become darker again._

_ I could hear voices in my room; I could recognize my mom's, but not the other, maybe the doctor._

_"It seems that Pippa has pneumonia, but it seems that she has had it for a while due to her condition and that dip in the lake lowered her chances of surviving. I'm sorry, but there is nothing else I can do for her." My mother burst into tears and that was the last thing I heard before all could hear was nothing._

(Tooth's pov)

As soon as Pippa finished Jack looked shocked that she nearly suffered the same fate he did.

"When I woke up later that night I was a winter spirit, with a walking stuffed cat and no memory. The moon gave me my name 'Pippa Frost', but that was all he told me." She explained to him.

"Where did you get your staff?" Jack asked her.

"I found it in the corner of the room with a note that said 'Good luck Pippa Frost –MiM.' I guess it was a gift from him." She told him.

"I was the one who pulled you out. The adults were surprised that you were lying in the snow bank when Mary brought them back, but that week I heard rumors that two people died falling in the lake, so I made sure that it was thick enough to drive a truck over." He explained. "Pippa, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect or look out for you." He said feeling guilty.

"It's okay Jack, we can't change what happened 300 years ago, but we can be together again." Pippa said trying to cheer him up.

"You're right and it looks like I'll have someone to help me spread winter. I missed you." She just smiled showing her white teeth that were white as Jack's, which made want to squeal.

"I missed you too." With that Snow jumped off her shoulder and onto Jack's. "And it looks like Snow missed you too." She commented laughing a bit.

"Hey, you finally named him." He chuckled while Snow brushed against his cheek.

(One week later)

(Jack Pov)

Everything was starting to look up; Pitch hasn't shown has face in two weeks, I had my sister back in my life and North insisting that she moved into the workshop (in a separate room of course), and seeing Bunny's face when he found out the little girl standing next to me was my sister and that she was also a winter spirit. It took at least ten minutes for him to come to after he fainted.

Today I'm taking Pippa and Snow to meet Jamie, but we have to make it quick; spring is getting warmer and warmer each day and we get weak if we stay out too long, so we're are going visit when it gets dark when it's cooler.

"Jack, are you sure that Jamie and Sophie will be able to believe in me? I've been alone and unseen for so long that it's next to impossible to get a believer."She said as we flew over to Jamie's.

"I thought that too, but Jamie believes in me and I know that he will believe in you too once I tell him about you." I reassured her.

As we came to Jamie's window I notice that he was still awake, Sophie on the bed with him and fussing with his pillow. I tapped on his window to get their attention and he ran right towards us to let us in.

"Jack! What are you doing here? It's spring." Jamie face always lit up when I came to visit him. I don't know why he gets so excited about things.

"I really wanted you and Sophie to meet someone. What were you doing with your pillow?"

"I lost another tooth this morning, biting into apple. Who did you want us to meet?"

"I did tell you how I became Jack Frost the last time I was here, right?" I asked him as I sat on his bed and the girls snuggled up to me on both sides.

"Yeah. You told me you drowned in the lake trying to save your sister, Pippa. Why?" He asked.

"What if I told you that she became a winter spirit like me?" with that said Jamie's eyes grew wide as the night he first saw me. Looking to my right I noticed that he was staring right at Pippa. She stood up and walk slowly toward him.

"C-can you, can you see me?" She asked. He nodded and smile started to form on both of their faces.

"I see you." Sophie said as she got off the bed and hugged her. She looked just like I did when I got human contact for the first time in three hundred years. However she quickly got over it and hugged Sophie back.

"I can see the family resemblance; you two look exactly alike. If you don't mind me asking Pippa, but how did you become a winter spirit." Jamie commented and through the whole time Pippa couldn't stop smiling. Pippa told them on how she became a spirit, while Sophie was petting Snow as if he was a real cat and Jamie looking wide eyed as the story went on, even she told the whole story with a smile even though it was kinda sad. We were just about to leave when we saw something in the dark. A Nightmare.

"Pippa stay here and guard Jamie and Sophie." I told her; I couldn't risk losing her again.

"But Jack, it's going to get warm soon!" She told me.

"I know I'll make it quick." With that I flew out the window leaving the kids behind. I follow the Nightmare into Pitch's lair. Everything looked the same.

"Jack? Back so soon? I thought you would have been smarter than to come here by yourself and bring your sister." My eyes widen. How could he know? He stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes Jack, I knew about your sister when you and she got a brand new fear; having the other being taken away again." He was planning something and it involved her.

"you stay away and keep her out of anything." I commanded.

"Are you sure Jack?" he asked. I lunged at him with my staff, but he got a good hold of it.

"Sandman thinks that he got rid of all of nightmare sand, but he forgot one place." My staff started to glow dark blue. My staff. He had stored nightmare sand inside my staff. There was a flash and everything went black.

(Pippa's pov)

Jamie and Sophie were sent to bed, which means the teeth rounds would be around soon; Jack has been gone for a while and the heat is starting to come and get to me. I can still guard Jamie, but how much longer? I could see something move in the shadows and I couldn't take any chances. It moved again. I made a blast at it, it dodge and formed the shape of a person. Pitch Black.

"Pippa wait!" he yelled silently. I blasted at him each time he opens his mouth with 'stops, its okay, please listen to me.' Then he covered my mouth and knocked my staff out of my hands. I tried to get out of his grasp, but I couldn't.

"Pippa it's me." He whispered. I looked into his eyes. Jack described Pitch's eyes to be yellow, but his eyes were an icy blue just like…

"Jack?" I asked as he slowly released my mouth.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**


	5. Chapter 5

(Pippa's pov)

"Jack?"

"Yeah." He said in a gloomy tone.

"What happened to you?'

"Pitch has my body. I can't go back like this and they'll just think I brain washed you if you told them I'm Jack."

"But you are Jack."

"I know I'm still the same person underneath, but they won't think that." As much as I wanted to argue, he was right. If he just showed up the others would chew him out.

"Promise me you won't tell the others until I can prove myself as trust worthy or until I can work things out, please." He begged me. He was serious; he wasn't the one to beg.

"Okay won't tell." I started to feel dizzy and Jack sensed it.

"Pippa take it easy, lay down. The fairies will be here any minute." And it all went black.

(Jack's pov)

The heat was starting to take over my sister. I set her on the bed and left a note by her for one of the fairies to read. I started to hear a buzzing noise and I hid under the bed just Pitch has been doing for centuries. After what seemed like another hour, I could hear Tooth coming in and taking Pippa away back to the Pole.

I couldn't go back to the Pole looking like Pitch; it would be like a toddler going through a mine field. As much as I hate the plan I just want to be alone for a while, I have to track Pitch down before he kills someone. Since he stored his nightmare sand in my staff, my powers remanded in my body and most of his powers went with him. The only thing that he can't do anymore is hiding in shadows.

_After the big blast everything went black. When I came to I woke up with a splitting headache. What I saw stunned me. I looked down at my hands to see that they were grey and I was wearing a long black robe while I was on the other side of the room looking about as bad as I felt. I was thinking that maybe it was a nightmare created by the nightmare king himself, but it felt too real to be a dream. My head (the one on the other side of the room) lifted to reveal a pair of yellow glowing eyes and I knew that I was living a nightmare. Pitch slowly got up with my staff in hand and had this nasty evil smirk on his-my face._

_"Why Jack, you never looked so handsome." He was using my voice._

_"Pitch, give me my body back!" I had his voice._

_"Why would I? I think you look great, and besides I now have your powers plus my own thanks to the nightmare sand hidden in your staff. The only downer is I had to leave behind blending into shadows, but that's a price when you have colors other than black and grey." He explained._

_"You won't be able to use my powers like I do." I reassured him._

_"That's where you're wrong Jack." He chuckled. "While my sand has been in your staff, I've been studying your powers, weaknesses and strengths. I'm not stupid. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few nightmares to spread." And with that he flew off. I didn't know how long we've been out and I had to get back to Pippa before she starts feeling weak. _

(Pippa's pov)

I could feel the air around me beginning to cool down a bit, something tucked in my arms and I could feel everything coming back to me. Jack was in the enemy's body, I had no idea what to do now and I had no idea where they were.

When I finally came to I was in a nice soft bed with Snow wrapped in my arms like the stuffed toy he was. When I tried to sit up something pushed me down.

"Pippa, sweetie, take it easy."

"Tooth what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know I just a call from one of my fairies saying that you were looking sick."

"Yeah I guess the heat got to me." I was hoping that she wouldn't ask one question.

"Where is Jack?" That was it. I really hate lying to anyone especially to someone as sweet and nice as Tooth, but I swore to Jack that I wouldn't say anything until he could think of something. Then the thought hit me.

"Tooth I'm going to say this as truthfully as I can; I have no idea where Jack is." That wasn't a lie at least.

"Why wasn't he with you?" That was a worse question.

"Um…he flew off to finish a job…he didn't tell me what he was going to do or when he'll be back though." That wasn't a complete lie.

"Alright." I mentally sighed in relief. There would be no more questions as far as I knew. Snow climbed on top of my head and just stayed there, but of course I didn't mind it, he has been doing that for three hundred years.

"How is our patient?" An Australian accent interrupted us.

"She's doing fine. She just got a bit of heat stroke."

"What are you doing here Bunny?"

"North called us and said you were sick, but where is that show pony of a brother of yours?" He asked.

"We don't know." Tooth said before I could even stutter. I had another mental sigh of relief. "I'll go tell North and Sandy that you're up." She told me and flew out the door leaving Bunny and I to talk.

"I'm surprised that your brother wasn't with ya when you were knocked out." He commented.

"It's a little weird, but it's not that weird, it's been like that forever Bunny. I'm usually the one that had and still look out for him and make sure he stays out of trouble, but in some rare occasions it would be the other way around and he would act the older sibling." I explained to him.

"I'm not surprised."He chuckled. Snow jumped out of my arms onto Bunny's shoulder. He seemed a little confused which made me confused.

"Why do you even have Snow anyway?" he asked me while giving Snow back to me.

"You knew that Snow was a gift from Jack. I thought we told you that."

"No, I mean why do you still have him now?"

"Well, Man in the Moon brought him to life the night I died and came back. He followed me where ever I went and since I was lonely and he was the only one listening, even though he can't say anything, I decided that I'll let him tag along, maybe he was supposed to tag along in the first place and of course he needed a name." I explained.

"I see." He began to pet Snow while he lingered into the touch. When I looked behind him, there was something black crawling up the wall. At first I thought I was losing my mind, but then Bunny turned around, he took out his egg bombs and gave a good toss, but the shadow dodged quickly. Snow got startled and hid in the blanket.

"Bunny, what was that?" A Russian accent came into the room.

"We got company, mate." All of a sudden the shadow split into seven and began to form nightmares. I wanted to get up and fight, but every time I tried to sit up I got dizzy and began to see two of everything.

As time passed on at least four of the nightmare were destroyed by each of the guardians, but as for the other three they just kept on dodging until they got close to the bed.

"Pippa!" Everyone shouted, but I was too much in shock to really pay attention.

They were just two feet away from my face and then Snow came out from under the sheets, onto my head and the nightmares just stopped. The nightmares began to whine like they were scared and fled out of the window in the room.

"What just happened?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know, it was as if the nightmares were afraid of Snow." North stated. I was starting to think that he might be right, but it didn't make any sense either.

"But why?" I asked as I pulled Snow off my head without trying to make my hat slip off. "He wasn't doing anything. He just climbed on my head." I set snow down on the bed and he went towards the end of the bed where North was.

"Exactly. Maybe Snow has something very special inside." He said while stroking Snow's cheek.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, but I coming down with writer's block for the next chapter so if you guys have any ideas you are welcome to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I coming dry on ideas, so I'm welcome to any ideas you might have.**

**I also like to thank you all for reviewing, favorite, and following my story, you guys keep me writing.**

**One more thing for one of my reviewers, Frosty, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

(Pitch pov)

So far my plan had been going smoothly. With Jack's powers and mine in my hands, I could have all the power to create the second ice age. All I needed is his sister to help me whether she wanted to or not. All I had to do is trick her like I did with her brother back in Antarctica. As long as she thought that her brother's body be injured, she would do anything to keep it from happening.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard three that I had sent to retrieve her, but there wasn't any sight of the girl.

"Where is she?!" I barked. One of them came up to me, whined and lowered its head in fright and in shame.

"What do you mean you couldn't get to her?!" they whined again.

"That stuffed flea bag stopped you?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The one that protected the girl was merely a walking stuffed cat. I thought I was through with this problem when I came back.

In the dark ages, the children would always be so full of fear, but then their parents, and their older brothers and sisters made them stuffed toys and told them as long as they slept with them, they would be safe from my nightmares. Once they picked their favorite and sleep with it until morning. Those stuffed toys always helped kept my nightmares away and gave them bravery.

"Now I have no choice, but to go and retrieve her myself, but I will not underestimate that toy of hers. She may not want to go with me though." I gathered nightmare sand in my hand. "Maybe with a little parting gift will convince her to come along." The sand began to form into a child, but not just any child, it was a certain child that is close to the winter spirits' hearts. Jamie Bennett.

(Jamie Pov)

I was a little disappointed that Jack and Pippa left yesterday, but I couldn't blame them for leaving in the spring. The only thing that left me curious was what happened with the nightmare that Jack went after, but Sophie and I had to get to bed. Maybe they'll come by later.

"Jamie; time for bed." My mom pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Okay mom." She closed the door and I turned my robot's light, pulled the covers over me, grabbed my favorite stuffed rabbit and started to go to sleep.

_"Jamie? Jamie?" Someone's calling my name. I turned around to see snow all over the place and something cold hit my face. As soon as the snow cleared my face I couldn't help, but laugh and see Jack and Pippa with snowballs in their hands. I thought fast and made a snowball and threw it at Pippa and managed to graze her cheek. We through snowballs for a while and it was the most fun I ever had, but then they just stopped._

_"Guys why did you stop?" I asked them and they just stood there._

_"Guys, you're freaking me out." they said nothing again. All of sudden I felt something around my ankle._

I screamed, but something covered my mouth preventing me. It was a dream, but this one isn't.

"Hello, Jamie, it's been too long." That voice, I knew that voice.

"Jack?" He held me upside down by my ankle making me look into his eyes, but I was having a hard time concentrating since all the blood was rushing to my head, but eye caught a look at his eyes.

"Wait those eyes, I know those eyes. You're Pitch!"

"You're a very smart boy Jamie." He chuckled. "Why don't we see your favorite guardians' favorite sister?" he gagged my mouth and wrapped my body in something that looked like a strait jacket made out of nightmare sand. Everything went black with only my stuffed rabbit that was in my straight jacket for comfort.

(Pippa pov)

It's been a whole day and Jack hasn't shown his face. I just want this whole nightmare to be over. Snow was with North and the others to try and figure out why the nightmares wouldn't touch me.

"Hello Pippa." Someone greeted. I knew that voice.

"Jack?"

"Over here." I looked up to him at the window.

"Jack, you're-"I stopped when I saw his eyes. "Wait you're not my brother! NOR-"He gagged me and grabbed my hoodie.

"You are about as clever as Jamie." He commented. My eyes went wide when a nightmare came in and I saw Jamie in its ribcage.

"I thought it would be a little more challenging to get you, but seeing that the fake fur ball isn't here right now, it will be easy." He said. I started to trash trying to get out of his grasp, but then he gave me a stern shake to make me stop and I was starting to get scared. Jack was never like this, I knew it wasn't Jack, but just seeing him like this is very scary.

"Starting to get a little afraid of your big brother now aren't." he cooed while stroking my hair, that gave me shivers down my spine.

"Come with me Pippa and I promise that nothing will happen to Jack's body, Jamie or the guardians." He offered. I couldn't move when he turn Jack's fun loving voice into a scary threating one.

"I'll take your stiffness as a yes." He wrapped my body in nightmare sand and covered my eyes. He trough me somewhere, I assumed the cage because I hit something hard, but what could I do, I didn't have my staff.

(North pov)

So far Snow had no signs of being special, just being a walking stuffed cat.

"Guys don't you think that we should look for Jack, I'm sure Pippa is starting to get worried." Tooth said with worry in her voice as well.

"We all are Tooth, but Jack can take care of himself." I told her.

"And the reason why were playing safari on the fur ball and not playing nurse maid on the ankle-biter is because?" Bunny asked.

"We are trying to figure out why Snow can protect girl so we can figure out how to keep the nightmares away." I explained.

All of a sudden we heard a bell ringing, we turned to see Sandy using Snow's bell to get our attention, he dropped him, making snow dizzy, made a moon above his head.

"Man in Moon." I turned to the sky light to see that the moon shining brightly. "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" He looked a little mad; maybe we should get him a bell for Christmas.

The light showed bright on the floor and created a shadow of Pitch.

"Manny, what must we do?" I asked. The crystals appeared from the floor.

"Guys? You know what this means?" Tooth said.

"He's chosen another guardian."

"What? But we just got frosty." Bunny complained.

All of us waited for the picture to clear up and what we saw was and wasn't shocking.

"Pippa Frost."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


End file.
